cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Dobre złego początki/scenariusz
Pawian: Ja być witać was w kolejna edycja Porażki Totalnych Użytkowników! Wy być znać mnie - ja być wasz ukochany Pawianuś! Ten sezon być wyjątkowy, my wynieść się z wyspy i postanowić wyruszyć w podróż po kraju znad Wisły. My być aktualnie na dworcu PKP i czekać na nasze uczestniki i na pociąg. Czerwony: (w chuście i okularach przeciwsłonecznych i z walizkami pod pachą): I nie zapomnij o mniee~! To ja, wasz Czerwony! Znowu będę gotował dla tych okropnych bachorów. Pawian: Tak tak, brzydka pani w czerwony też być w ten sezon, ale ty być tylko jako kucharka! My czekać na zawodników! Czerwony: Och! No tak, skoro stoję przy garach to się nie liczę tak!? Ehh, ciężko być niezależną kobietą... Pawian: Ty się zamknąć, ja myśleć, że biec do nas pierwszy zawodnicy! Oto być Sylwia i Caroline. Sylwia: Czemu prowadzącym ten program jest małpa? Caroline: Z drogi wariatko! (przepycha się szturchając Sylwie ramieniem) Zamierzam wygrać ten program, więc zapamiętaj kto tu rządzi! Sylwia: Po moim martwym trupie... (zabójcze spojrzenia) Czerwony: No proszę, program się jeszcze nawet porządnie nie zaczął, a my już mamy konflikt. To takie podniecające, ale czy to grzech? Pawian: Nie sądzić. Ja witać Sylwia i Caroline na naszej stacji PKP gdzieś w Polsce. Elizabeth: Cześć! Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłam... Pawian: Ty być w samą porę. Ty być trzecia uczestniczka na naszej stacji. Elizabeth: Umm... To miło. Cześć dziewczyny! Sylwia: (uśmiecha się w kierunku Elizabeth i macha nieśmiało ręką) Caroline: Możesz już iść do domu, albowiem ja wygram ten program i pozamiatam wami podłogę! Ha! Sylwia: A co mnie podłoga obchodzi. Mam w dupie podłogę. Pawian: Panienki, dosyć! Rozejść się i spokój zrobić, albowiem przybyły kandydaty następne! Jim (w zimowym ubraniu): Słyszałem, że w Polsce są góry. Śnieżka ponoć najwyższa. Ile ona ma? Pawian: Oto Jim. Nie jest ci za ciepło? Jim: Nie wiem, nie czuję. Agata (znudzona): Oto jestem. Uch, ale tu śmierdzi... Pawian (wącha swój palec): Co śmierdzi? Agata (patrzy na tyłek prowadzącego): Wolę nie wiedzieć. Sylwia (do Agaty): Cześć. Agata: Hej. Kto następny? Astrid: Witajcie ziemianie! (złączyła po 2 palce tworząc gest jak z filmów o obcych) Jestem Astrid i przybywam w pokoju! Caroline: Och, super, kolejna wariatka. Astrid: Tak właśnie powiedział by obcy! (skoczyła na Caroline powalając ją na ziemie i wyciągając spod sukienki skalpel) Mnie nie oszukacie! Ja znam prawdę! Zaraz przeprowadzę na Tobie sekcje ufoku i sprawdzę co masz w środku! Pawian: Astrid, Twój psychiatra pozwolić Ci wziąć udział w ten program, twierdząc, że to pomoże w twoja terapia, ale jeśli będziesz przeprowadzać sekcja na inni uczestnicy to my musieć Ciebie usunąć z program. Czerwony, być uspokoić Astrid! Astrid: (trzymana przez Czerwonego) Gdzie z łapami!? A ty... (popatrzyła na Caroline) ...wiedz, że mam Ciebie na oku... Barczysty: (pojawia się) #Elizabeth: Czy tylko mi zrobiło się gorąco? Ten facet to spełnienie moich snów, moich pragnień, moich... ej, zaraz! Co ja tu robię!? Pawian: My witać Barczystego Sokoła! Przywitaj się ładnie z reszta uczestników! Barczysty: Hej. Pawian: A teraz do nas przyjść... Madryt... Nie. To jest Paris... Nie, też nie! Kim ty być? Berlin: Jestem Berlin Lipton, ty dziewico nieczysta. Jak mego mienia nie znać ty śmiesz? Jawna zniewaga... Pawian: NIE PODNOSIĆ TY GŁOS NA PAWIAN, GŁUPIA DZIEWUCHA. Berlin: Phi. Pawian: Przywitać ty się z reszta... Berlin (żuje gumę): No i co tam u plebsu... SIEMA. Barczysty ''(do Berlin z batonikiem): Marsa? '#Elizabeth:' Ledwo się w nim zakochałam, a już mnie zdradza...?!!! '''Berlin:' A po kiego? Idź w pizdu, mam cię w dupie, Indianinie, pierdolca masz ze słodyczami! Gruba przez ciebie będę, kalorie złe, suki kalorie...! Xander: Zamknijcie się. Tutaj jestem JA... Pawian: Da, to ty. Xander, tak...? Xander: Czytać nie umiesz? Iks się czyta jak Ksyy... Witajcie, ladies. Berlin, Astrid i Caroline patrzą na niego z maślanymi oczami. '' '''Caroline:' Hej przystojniaku, lubię Ciebie, wywalę Ciebie na końcu... #Astrid: Takiemu to pozwoliłabym zrobić na sobie sekcje na jego statku matce... #Berlin: Ciasteczko z podwójnym kremem i polewą. Mrauu! Agata: Hej... (patrzy na niego obojętnie) Xander: (otoczony przez wianuszek dziewcząt nie jest zadowolony z obojętności Agaty) Voshy i Coosack: Hej wszystkim! Pawian: O, to być wy Voshy i Coosack. Pawianuś witać was w nasze skromne progi... Voshy: Tutaj jest tak jak na imprezie i Baryły... Coosack: No totalnie! A tamten przypomina mi tego... Voshy: Tego? Miałem powiedzieć to samo! Coosack: Totalnie! Przyjacielski uścisk? Voshy: Totalnie! (przyjacielski uścisk z Coosackiem) Sylwia: Doooobra, to było lekko niepokojące... Kamazu: ''(niesie swoją walizke, walizke Voshyego i Coosacka)'' Umm... pomoże mi ktoś? Voshy: Oh bracie bracie, tylko mi wstyd przynosisz. W domu mogłeś zostać, świnie same się nie wypasają. Coosack: Noo, totalnie! Kamazu: '''Ktoś musi ciebie pilnować. Po za tym nie mamy świń. '''Pawian: A teraz czas na następne personifikacje... Artur: (pojawia się beznamiętnie) Pawian: Ty być Artur, prawda? Artur: Nie Artur, tylko Arthur, z akcentem na "u"... Ech, zresztą nieważne. Co to za dziwaczny program, którego prowadzącym jest małpa? Rafał ''(przybiega): Co tam, znowu mój braciszek narzeka? '''Artur:' Zamknij się. Rafał: Cześć wam. Berlin: Czeeeeść, krejzole! Elizabeth: Aż takiej głupoty się nie spodziewałam. Rafał: O mnie mówisz? Elizabeth: Nie, o niej... Berlin: Co ty chcesz sobie i ludziom udowodnić, mówiąc takie pierdoły? Pawian: Dość tego. Na kłótnie czas być będzie nie teraz, lecz późno, jak się akcja rozwija, nie na początek, to odstrasza widze... i działa zło na staty oglądalne. Berlin: Bez kitu... Kto następny? Mikołaj: (przychodzi z walizką na której widnieje trupia czaszka i napis "środek wybuchowy") Sieema ludzie! Pawian: Toż to być pan Baton, Pawian cieszyć, że widzieć Ciebie, głównie dlatemu, że ty być przedostatni uczestnik, a witanie bachorów działać mi na nerwy. Czerwony, zaparz ziółka dla Pawianusia. Sylwia: Ummm... czy mogę wiedzieć co masz w tej torbie? Berlin: I czy Baton to twoje prawdziwe imię? Ja mam zwolnienie lekarskie na kretynów z dziwnymi imionami, są prawie tak groźni jak przestępcy, gwałciciele i puste węglowodany! Mikołaj: Oczywiście, że nie mam na imię Baton, nie jestem przecież żadnym psycholem czy coś... A w walizce mam zapas nitrogliceryny! Wszyscy zawodnicy w krzyku uciekli na drugi koniec małego dworca. '' '''Jim:' Czy ty chcesz nas zabić idioto? Berlin: Zamachowiec! Alkaida pieprzona! Ja nie mogę tak umrzeć, nie mam dzisiaj moich wyjściowych tipsów! Agata: Nie martw się paniusiu, nikomu to nie zrobi różnicy, kiedy będą nas zeskrobywać z ziemi. Claudia: (przychodzi) Heej, co się tutaj dzieje? Voshy: Zamach! Coosack: Totalnie! Mikołaj: Jeeeeny, wy to macie problemy... Jak wam tak bardzo zależy to mogę to wyrzucić. (wywala walizkę z rozmachu gdzieś daleko za siebie, w oddali po kilku sekundach widać wybuch) Pawianek: A więc, my być w komplecie, my teraz musieć poczekać na pociąg. Powinien już tutaj być, ja nie wiedzieć co się z nim dziać... Nagle przyjeżdża stary, rozklekotany, popisany przez graficiarzy pociąg. '' '''Pawianek:' Powóz zajechać. Wy wpakować swoje tyłki do środka! Berlin: O, nie. Bez kitu. Ja do tego parowozu nie wsiadam! Agata: Ech, idiotka. To nie jest parowóz, bo jest na prąd. Berlin: A ty wariatko krejzolko na maksiara masz coś do mnie? Pawian: Cisza! Wsiadać do środek transport po Polska! #Berlin: (przez telefon) Africa, ty głupia mendo! Mówiłaś o Londynie! PO 15 MINUTACH, W POCIĄGU... Pawian: My być na samym początku nasza wesoła kolejka. Tutaj Czerwony kierować ciuchcia, a Pawianek robić "ciuu ciuu"! Claudia: Na prawdę fascynujące, jesteś taki męski małpiszonie, kiedy robisz "ciuu ciuu"... (przeczesała mu futro na głowie, drapiąc po głowie) Pawianek: O tak, drap wiency, może w końcu dziwna wyspka z głowa Pawianka być zniknąć... Claudia: FUUUUUUJ! (bierze w popłochu rękę) ---- Pawianek: To być pierwszy przedział. Oczom zawodników ukazały się luksusowe łóżko, szwedzki bufet, pozłacane jacuzzi, dyskotekowa podłoga, kino domowe i wiele innych luksusów. Berlin: No, takie warunki to Berlin rozumie. Pawian: To nie być dla głupiej dziewuchy! To być przedział Pawianka i Czerwonego Diabła. ---- Pawian: To być 3 i 4 przedział. Kuchnia i stołówka. Czerwony: O wiitajcie! Robię dla was posiłki najlepszej jakości! (wrzuca go garnka kilka mydeł) Elizabeth: Czy te posiłki to zbilansowana dieta dla dorastających nastolatków? Rafał: Czy aby na pewno dostaliście listę moich alergii? Astrid: Czy jest w tym szynka? Czerwony: Nie, nie i może w poprzednim życiu. Ale czy wy wątpicie w moje zdolności kucharskie? Ja mam certyfikat! (wyciąga certyfikat kupiony z internetu) ---- Pawian: Przedział 5. My trzymać tutaj niepotrzebne rzeczy i wywalać wasze tyłki z program. Jim: Ciekawe jaki kretyn wyleci stąd pierwszy. ---- Pawian: To być przedział 6. Tutaj wylądować drużyna zwycięzców... Przedział był standardowym, ale dosyć dobrze utrzymanym przedziałem w pociągu. Siedzenia były lekko porysowane i przesiąknięte wilgocią, ale o dziwo wygodne. Ogrzewanie działało bez zarzutu. Przez brudne okna i zakurzone kotary wlewało się leniwie ostre dzienne światło. Na końcu przedziału przy drzwiach były mniejsze drzwi prowadzące do toalety i jednocześnie pokoju zwierzeń. '' '''Artur:' No, Orient Express to to nie jest, ale daje rade... Berlin: Głupie to takie, że słów brak. Ja godziwych warunków oczekuje, ja na was naślę modową policję! Caroline: Nie martw się, to przedział dla zwycięzców, więc raczej nie będziesz mieć okazji tu posiedzieć, larwo. Berlin: Uważaj, co wydrapię Ci oczy podczas snu. Caroline: Zwycięzcy nie sypiają! Ha! ---- Pawian: Ostatni 7 przedział być dla przegrańców i luzerów. Zdemolowany stary przedział od którego odchodziła wykładzina bardzo odbiegał od 6 przedziału. Z zapleśniałych foteli wychodziły sprężyny. Zamiast toalety był mały otwór w podłodze wagonu. '' '''Mikołaj:' No i co teraz? Barczysty (z Marsem): Baton? Mikołaj: NIE MÓW DO MNIE PO NAZWISKU, ZROZUMIANO? NIE ŻYCZĘ SOBIE... #Berlin: K'wa, gdzie moja szminka? (przeszukuje torebkę) Pawian: Teraz wy głupie persony nie irytować Pawian, on idzie teraz zjeść coś dobre, bananek zapewne... W CISZY I POKOJU. #Xander: O rly? Nie mógł w kuchni? Pawian: (wychodzi) Prosić ja byście wy szedli do przedziału dla przegrana, bo żeście przegrana swoje życia. Claudia: Haha, śmieszne. Mam zapewnione pięć stypendiów, więc jakim cudem miałabym przegrać swe życia? Agata: Dobra, dość, mam już dość tych waszych pierdół. Dokąd my tak właściwie jedziemy? Coosack: Może na koniec świata? (przestraszony) W końcu powiedział, że przegraliśmy swoje życia! Kamazu: Totalnie, to straszne! Elizabeth (patrzy na mapę Polski): Koniec Świata... W jakim to województwie? Caroline: No chyba nie myślisz, że tam jedziemy... Pewnie do stolicy. Berlin (bierze mapę od Elizabeth): Muszę znaleźć Stolicę! Swoją drogą fajna nazwa, no nie? Elizabeth: Precz z tymi łapami, jeszcze pobrudzisz ją swoją tapetą makijażu. Agata: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja siadam. (siada) Jeszcze długa droga pewnie. Pawian: Już jesteśmy! Jim '(idzie za głosem Pawiana, podsłuchuje drzwi): O rany... '''Pawian (za drzwiami): Tak, panie kapitan! Ciuch, ciuch! Zbliża się pociąg do tunel! (słychać mlaskanie) Mm, dobry banan! Sylwia: Czym on to je, widelcem? Rafał: No widzisz, jednak małpy potrafią być wychowane. Artur: No co ty nie powiesz... Rafał: Zamknij się. Pawian: My być już na miejsce! To być Waaarszawa! Wy brać swoje tyłki na dworzec, ale już! Artur: Warszawa, to takie tendencyjne, żeby na pierwszy odcinek wybrać stolicę... Pawian: Wy nie krytykować! Ahhh, Warszawa. Pawianek kochać zapach Warszawa o poranku... (czuje zapach kebaba z budki na dworcu) Do rzeczy. Wy być mieć za zadanie biec ile sił w wasze małe nóżki do Stare Miasto. START! Claudia: Ale że już? Pawianek: TERAZ! TERAZ! Czy Pawianuś mówić niewyraźnie? START! Wszyscy uczestnicy wystartowali. łatwo było zagubić się w plątaninie ulic, jednak już w ciągu kilkunastu minut pierwsi uczestnicy zaczęli wbiegać do ustalonego miejsca. '' '''Pawian:' Kamazu i Jim, no nareszcie, ile my musieć na was czekać!? Czerwony: Z nudów zacząłem malować sobie ludziki na palcach. Nie polubiliśmy się... Następnie ma mecie pojawia się Voshy i Rafał, szukający wzrokiem brata. Za nimi na mete wbiega Agata. Po czym pojawia się Berlin, którą Xander niesie na ramionach. '' ''Nagle z zawrotną prędkością na mete wjeżdża taksówka, z której wychodzi Claudia. '' '''Berlin:' Co to świat, co to za głupie ludzie!? Bez kitu, no mówię ci!!! Przecież ona oszustka pieprzona oszukiwała, nie?! Skrócić o głowe albo o tipsy! Agata: ...powiedziała solara, która przekroczyła metę na barkach przystojniaka. Xander: Uważasz mnie za przystojniaka? (z rozbrajającym uśmieszkiem) Agata: To było tylko dla zobrazowania, gamoniu! (robi się czerwona z oburzenia) #Agata: Naprawdę nic do niego nie czuję! Nic a nic! Jego piękne oczy, ani boskie ciało, ani seksowne włosy wcale mnie nie ruszają! Pawian: Wy nie gadać, wy być drużyna numer 1 - "Pawiany upite wódką"! Reszta luzerów być drużyna "Łasice tanie jak barszcz". Artur (próbując złapać oddech): Jezus, Mario... Nie mogę oddychać... Gdzie jest herbata?! Jim: Gościu, coś ty wymyślił, biegłem w tym stroju zimowym przez całe miasto. Czuję jak pot przecieka mi przez skórę. Żenada! Agata: Łączę się w bólu i nadziei... Mikołaj: Nie wiem czy chcę być tani jak barszcz... Rafał: O, serduszka sprzedają! (patrzy na panią zbierającą na WOŚP) Pawian: Wracać ty tu! Przydzielać my teraz zadania! Elizabeth (przybiega): To nie jest humanitarne! (pada na bruk) Caroline: CO TAKIEGO?!!! Małpo, czy ty masz coś z deklem?!!! Sylwia: No właśnie, spójrz na nią! (pokazuje palcem na Elizabeth) Biedna. Caroline: Jak śmiesz ją wykańczać?! Sylwia: A tak a propos jestem ciekawa, jakie będą zadania... Pawian: Och, to się przekonać wy. Zapraszam na Zamek Placowy, gdzie wy wylosowanie zadanie swoje. Coosack: A nie Plac Zamkowy? Pawian: Cicho! Teraz wy biec na ten Zamek Placowy! Już! Gdy wszyscy zaczynają biec, Pawian stoi w miejscu i oddala się do iście szalenie ważnych obowiązków - kupienia kebaba. ---- Astrid: To jakiś spisek! Jesteśmy na miejscu, a prowadzącego wciąż nie ma! Zadanie pewnie już się zaczęło! (zaczyna wąchać powietrze) Czuję tu... czuję tu to. Och, musimy zacząć działać! Tylko co?! Xander '(pomaga Elizabeth): Uspokój się, zaraz pewnie przyjdzie. '''#Agata: WTF, jak ona śmie mdleć u jego boku?! Barczysty: Baton... (rzuca papierek zjedzonego Marsa w dół trasy W-Z z Placu Zamkowego) Baton... (zaczyna płakać) Mikołaj: Ile razy mam powtarzać, że mam na imię Mikołaj?!!! Pawian (wysiada z limuzyny i je kebaba): Miał być wołowina, a nie kurczak! O, już wy być. Zaczynamy losowanie zadań. Czerwony (przynosi koło fortuny): Czoooołem! Losujcie, gamonie, niemożliwe do zrealizowania zadanka! #Astrid: Przecież zadanie już trwa!!! ----- Czerwony: Heeej kochani! Witajcie w podziemiach na ulicy Ordynackiej z legendy o Złotej Kaczce! Sylwia, dziecino, będziesz musiała w tej plątaninie podziemnych wodociągów znaleźć Pana Kwaczorka - moją złotą kaczuszke do kąpieli. I radzę Ci nie wracać bez niej, jeśli jej nie znajdziesz to podczas dzisiejszej kąpieli będę się bawił TOBĄ! Sylwia: (przełknęła nerwowo ślinę i wyruszyła na poszukiwania) ---- Czerwony: A teraz, dzięki magii montażu jestem sobie z Jimem i Elizabeth w warszawskim autobusie. Kochani, waszym zadaniem będzie utrzymać tutaj swoje miejsca, ten kto pierwszy straci swoje, przegra. Miłej zabaaaawy! (wychodzi na tyłku z autobusu, który zatrzymał się na przystanku) Jim: To chyba nie będzie takie trudne, w końcu jesteśmy w tym autobusie całkiem sami... Nagle do środka wparowało stado rozjuszonych emerytek, które niczym dzikie zwierzęta zajmowały szaleńczo wolne autobusowe miejsca. Jednak, jak mówi podstawowe prawo fizyki, stosunek wolnych miejsc w autobusie do liczby moherów wynosi przynajmniej 0:3. 3 starsze panie szukały wzrokiem wolnych miejsc, które mogłyby zająć, ku ich oczom ukazały się jedynie dwa miejsca, na których siedzieli Elizabeth i Jim. '' '''Urszula (moher number 1): '''Kochanie, nie ustąpiłbyś miejsca starej schorowanej kobiecie? '''Jim:' Ummm... Nie, raczej nie mam zamiaru. (rozłożył się wygodnie na siedzeniu) Urszula: 'TO BESTIALSTWO, TO BEZPRAWIE, TA MŁODZIEŻ TAKA NIEWYCHOWANA, JA Z TYM PÓJDĘ NA MILICJE I WAS PRZYMKNĄ, JA TO KSIĘDZU POWIEM NA ZEBRANIU MATEK RÓŻAŃCOWYCH! JA WAS WSZYSTKICH... ''(nadaje dalej, nikt jej nie słucha) '''Bożenka (moher number 2): Ja mam altretyzm dziewczynko! Nie zeszłabyś dla mnie? Łucja '''(moher number 3): Ej, ja ją chciałam zwalić z miejsca! To moja zwalniaczka miejsca! '''Bożenka: Twoje niedoczekanie głupia krowo! Mój syn jest lekarzem! Łucja: A mój jest lekarzem i dzwoni do mnie codziennie! O! Łyso Ci się zrobiło, co kochana? Bożenka: '''Chodź ze mną potańczyć babciu! Mocna to ty jesteś może w gębie, ale przetwory to wychodzą Ci okropne, nie umiesz rozwiązywać krzyżówek i nie słuchasz Radia Maryja! '''Wszystkie emerytki: Ochhhh! (zszokowane) No coś niebywałego! Dowal jej! Łucja: '''Plugawe kłamstwa! Za to ty moja droga, modlisz się do Jezuska Chytruska, dziergasz dziurawe szaliki i nikt nie chce jeść Twoich placków! '''Wszystkie emerytki: '''Niezły diss! Pokaż jej kto tutaj rządzi! Niech sobie nie myśli! '''Jim: (przywiązuje się taśmą do fotela) ---- Czerwony: Caroline i Claudia muszą popłynąć w wyściguuu pływackim na Stadionie Narodowym! Caroline: Przegrasz larwo! Ha! Claudia: Twoje niedoczekanie! A tak wgl to masz śliczny czepek do pływania, pasuje Ci do oczu! Caroline: Oh, serio tak myślisz? Dzięki! Myślałam, czy nie wybrać takiego niebieskiego, ale mama się uparła i teraz jestem przynajmniej pewna, że to dobry zakup! #Claudia: Jestem w tym dobra... Czerwony: Uwaga! START! I wystartowały! Claudia zbliża się w zawrotnym tempie do mety, ale Caroline drepcze jej po piętach! Caroline wychodzi na prowadzenie, jednak Claudia nadaje tempa i wyrównuje, proszę państwa, idą łeb w łeb! Od mety dzieli je kilka metrów! Zwycięzcą jest... ---- Astrid: Jestem na miejscu. (patrzy z determinacją na Pałac Kultury i Nauki) Co teraz? Czerwony: Och, dziecko złote, masz szalenie ważne zadanie... Astrid: Jestem gotowa. Czerwony: Wymaluj cały Pałac Kultury w różowe kwiatki, dobrze? #Astrid: Wiedziałam, że był w tym jakiś podstęp. ---- Jak się okazało, kilka dni temu Bronisław Komorowski zgolił wąsa... Nie pozostawiło to przy nim suchej nitki, albowiem przed Pałacem Prezydenckim... '' '''Agata:' Zaraz, czy to zadanie nie jest głupie? W ogóle kim jest Bronisław Komorowski? Czerwony: Nie, zadanko głupie nie jest. Natomiast Bronisław Komorowski to prezydent III Rzeczypospolitej. Agata: Aha, rozumiem. Czyli mam walczyć o wąsa? Czerwony: W rzeczy samej. Agata: Czyli mam się drzeć do prezydenta...? (wzruszając ramionami) Czerwony znika. '' '#Agata:' Nie mogłam przegrać. Musiałam dać z siebie wszystko. '''Agata' (po namyśle): GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! Dalej, ludzie! GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! Jakaś pani: '''Mamy protestować? '''Jakiś facet: Co się stało z wąsem? Jakaś pani nr 2: Bronek miał wąsa, a teraz go nie ma. Jakaś pani nr 3: '''Żydzi likwidują wąsy... '''Agata: Żydokomuna! Jakaś pani nr 3: '''No tak. '''Jakiś facet: Ale komu wąs przeszkadzał? Jakaś pani: '''No ale na Błoniach też tak było... '''Jakaś pani nr 2: Niedługo Żoliborz będzie. Jezus, Mario... Jakaś pani: '''To jeszcze za czasów papieża. '''Jakiś pani nr 3: '''Ale to przecież złodziej nie mógł być... Wołać trzeba, wtedy ktoś się zainteresuje. '''Agata: A więc wołajmy. GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! Inni ludzie: '''GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! ---- '''Voshy: Gdzie jesteśmy? Czerwony: Rondo Charlesa de Gaulle'a, a co? Voshy: I co ja mam robić? Czerwony: No cóż... Widzisz tę palemkę, ładną, piękną? Voshy: No widzę... Czerwony: W takim razie weź ją stąd, opiekuj się nią, dbaj o nią, rozmawiaj z nią - palemka bardzo lubi, gdy się poświęca jej uwagę - i ogólnie doprowadź ją do szczęścia, bo ona lubi być szczęśliwa... Voshy: Co potem? Czerwony: Wszystko w swoim czasie. (uśmiecha się) Voshy: (melancholijnie patrzy na palmę) Hmm... (wyrywa ją z ziemi i opuszcza rondo z palmą na barkach) ---- Mikołaj: Moje zadanie jest całkiem proste. Kucharz, czy kto to tam jest, Diabeł, w każdym razie, mówił on, że mam iść się wysikać w Łazienkach Królewskich. Dla mnie bomba. Ciekawe co znaczy "królewskie"? Może sedes jest ze złota... (zaciera ręce) Mikołaj spacerując po Łazienkach Królewskich nie spodziewał się, że ujrzy zespół pałacowo-parkowy... '' ---- '''Agata:' No i co z tym wąsem?! CO TO ZA EFEKTY INTERWENCJI?!!! GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! Jakiś facet nr 2: '''Już telefony poszły! '''Agata: GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! (podjeżdża telewizja i podbiega do Agaty) Reporterka: '''O co chodzi? '''Agata: TEN WĄS TO APEL DO WŁADZ I DO SPOŁECZEŃSTWA! Jakiś facet nr 2: '''No właśnie! '''Agata: (patrzy na faceta) Kto ci buty ukradł?! Reporterka: '''Wojna o wąs trwa... '''Agata: W ogóle to nie mam czasu na wywiad! (odwraca się w stronę Pałacu Prezydenckiego) GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! ---- Widok na podziemne metro. Za sterami metra stoi Coosack, przerażony ilością kontrolek i przycisków w kabinie. Czerwony: Ohhh widzę, że domyślasz się na czym będzie polegało Twoje zadanie? Coosack: Yyyy? Mam kopnąć w gałe z ziomkami czy jak? Czerwony: Nieeeeeeee... Masz doprowadzić pasażerów bezpiecznie do stacji na drugim końcu Warszawy. To nie powinno być trudne i dlatego zostawiliśmy dla Ciebie kilka niespodziaaaanek! Miłej zabawy! (odchodzi) Coosack: Aleco? ---- Rafał: Czyli mam znaleźć jakiegoś wąsa, tak? Czerwony: Nie jakiegoś, ale wąsa naszego prezydenta! To pierwszy wąs stanu i został uprowadzony! Masz tutaj mapę i zdjęcie zguby i jaaazda! Rafał: No dobra, to nie może być takie trudne. Jestem na placu, teraz wystarczy przejść na drugą stronę ulicy i... (przechodzi zapatrzony w mapę przez jezdnię na której z piskiem opon zatrzymują się rozpędzone samochody) ...oł noł, zgubiłem się! CO TERAZ CO TERAZ? #Rafał: Mam fatalny zmysł orientacji w terenie. Cały zmysł dostał mój braciszek, ja zostałem z niczym... ---- Czerwony: Xanderku mój drogi, czy to grzech być w zdemolowanej dzielnicy Pragi z Tobą? Oh czuję się taki bezbronny, obroń mnie! Xander: Yyy ta, jasne... To na czym polega moje zadanie? Czerwony: Na przetrwaniu, jakże by inaczej! No i na wydostaniu się na dworzec, w ciągu 2 godzin. Xander: I co w tym trudnego? Czerwony: Nie wiem, może spytaj kolegów... (pokazuje palcem na kilkoro zakapturzonych kolesi wychodzących z ciemnego zaułka z nożami i pałkami bejsbolowymi) Jakby co, to szukamy zwłok dopiero po 24 godzinach. Xander: Well, fuck... Nagle cała kamienica zawala się na oprychów. '' '''Czerwony:' Jak widzisz Praga jest pełna niespooodzianek... ---- W autobusie. Mohery siłują się na ręce. Urszula próbuje siłą ściągnąć Jima z siedzenia, on trzyma się kurczowo. Reszta (oprócz Elizabeth) śpiewa "Chrześcijanin tańczy" i inne pieśni ze składanki ojca Rydzyka 49,99 za sztukę. Babcie siłujące się na rękę zaczynają szarpać Elizabeth za ręce próbując zrzucić dziewczynę z miejsca. '' '''Elizabeth:' NO NIE PO PROSTU %*&@^ NIE! JAK WY SIĘ ZACHOWUJECIE!? ZAMKNĄĆ MORDY! JA TAK DALEJ NIE MOGĘ, WY SIĘ LUDZIE POWINNIŚCIE NA TE ZRYTE ŁBY LECZYĆ, BO TUTAJ MOŻNA #@*$%@ DOSTAĆ! (w autobusie cisza) Dziękuję! ---- Tymczasem przed Pałacem Prezydenckim działy się z pewnością niesłychane rzeczy. '' '''Agata:' ODDAJCIE WĄSA! Jakaś pani nr 231: '''Kto to zrobił? Był wąs i go nie ma! Czyja to wina?! '''Jakiś pan nr 93: Żydokomuna, a kto! Aż nagle obok przechodniów pojawił się... '' '''Jarosław Kaczyński: '''Obywatele!!! '''Agata' (szarpiąc Jarosławem): GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! Jakaś pani nr 341: '''Czyja to wina, że go nie ma?! '''Jarosław Kaczyński: '''WINA TUSKA! '''Jakaś pani nr 320: (mdleje) ---- Xander: Spacerując po Pradze dochodzę do wniosku, że to miejsce jest zbyt dziwne nawet jak dla mnie. Rafał: Wąsie! Gdzie jesteś, wąsie?! (patrzy na mapę, nie wiedząc gdzie idzie) Xander: Rafał, to ty? Rafał: MASZ WĄSA?! Xander: Jakiego wąsa? Rafał: Wąsa szukam! Xander: Czy ty masz kota?!!! ---- Astrid ''(wspinając się na ostatnie piętro Pałacu Kultury): No, nareszcie dotarłam. A teraz... ''(rozgląda się) K*rwa, zapomniałam farby. (schodzi na dół) ---- Czerwony: Barczysty, mój drogi, twoim zadaniem jest udawanie Warszawskiej Syrenki nad Wisłą. Barczysty: Różowy Tulipanie, to nieosiągalne. Czerwony: I co z tego? Czy to grzech? Dalej, do roboty... (demontuje pomnik Syrenki) Masz, tu twoje miejsce. Proszę na nim stanąć, kucnąć i udawać syrenę. Ale nie byle jaką, tylko Warszawską. Barczysty: (wykonując polecenie) Chcę batona. Czerwony: ZAMKNIJ TĘ MORDĘ I STÓJ W BEZRUCHU! ---- Urszula: '''Nie oddam tego miejsca! Nie pozwolę na to! Jest moje! '''Jim: Masz tyle lat, że jeździsz sobie komunikacją miejską za darmo i nawet nie wiesz gdzie, i tylko dlatego mam ci odstąpić? Inna moherka: '''Ojciec Dyrektor wyda rozporządzenie przeciwko takim jak ty... '''Elizabeth: Dobra, k****, stulcie ten pysk, bo ja już słuchać waszego po*****ego zrzędzenia nie mogę, aż mnie uszy bolą! Macie zrobione pranie mózgu przez tego nie wiem jak mu tam ojca! Nikogo to nie interesuje! (do kierowcy głośno) PANIE KIEROWCO, DLACZEGO SPROWADZA PAN DO TEGO AUTOBUSU TE TĘPE DZ****?! J***** i zniewieściałe stare emerytki, przez którego CZŁOWIEK SPOKOJNY może najnormalniej w świecie być kompletnie sparaliżowany, na maksa, mówię wam!!! ---- Voshy: (po zasadzeniu palmy niedaleko promenady nad Wisłą) Będę o ciebie dbał... Będę cię podlewał... Czerwony: (pojawia się nagle) Och, jeszcze jedno. Twoje zadanie polega na tym, aby na palmie pojawiły się kokosy... Voshy: Nadal muszę z nią rozmawiać? Czerwony: Taaaaaak! (znika) Voshy: (po zastanowieniu) A więc, palmo, ostatnim razem zjadłem płatki śniadaniowe na kolację. Po chwili... '' '''Palma' (beznamiętnie): Fascynujące. Voshy (zdziwiony): Ty mówisz?!!! Palma: '''To opowiadanie i tak jest w głównej mierze nierealne, więc zastanawiam się, dlaczego miałabym nie mówić. A więc, mówię. Ty też możesz... '''Rafał: Czy ty rozmawiasz z palmą? Voshy: MY KONWERSUJEMY! Rafał: Taa jaaaaasne... Widziałeś wąsa? Voshy: (szpecze do palmy) Nie słuchaj go, on chce nasz rozdzielić, oni nie rozumieją... Pawian: (z kebabem) Pawianek wrócić i myśleć, że ty zacząć zwariować... Voshy: JA PO PROSTU CHCĘ MIEĆ PRZYJACIELA! A TA PALMA POWODUJE, ŻE SIĘ SPEŁNIAM! Pawian: Ty być świr. ---- Sylwia: Oo, chyba widzę kaczuszke... Idę do ciebie, moja wybawicielko! Kaczka stała na środku wielkiego zbiornika wodnego niewiadomego pochodzenia. '' '''Sylwia:' Chyba muszę popływać... Obyś była tgo warta! (wskakuje do wody i płynie w kierunku kaczki) Nagle kamera zmienia się na wizje spod wody. Słychać muzykę ze szczęk. '' '''Sylwia:' Coś mnie chyba smyrnęło po nodze... (coś wciąga ją pod wodę) Pod wodą widać Sylwie związaną przez macki jakiegoś potwora z kanałów. Sylwia próbuje się uwolnić, ale to nic nie daje. Potwór otwiera gębę i ma już połknąć Sylwie, kiedy potrąca go metro z Coosackiem w środku. Potwór leży bezwładnie. '' '''Sylwia:' To było dziwne... Czy w środku był Coosack? (bierze kaczkę) ---- Pawian: Pawianek przyjść zapowiedzieć kolejne zadanie! Kamazu musieć być zaszczycony. Tym razem my być na lotniszku Szopena. Kamazu musieć tak pokierować samolotem, żeby ten móc wylądować i nie zabić pasażery w środku. Ty dostać od nas dwie świecące pałki do pilotowania samolot. Kamazu: 'Cześć mamo, trzymam w rękach pałki! ''(macha do kamery) ---- '''Astrid: No, ten kwiatek jest śliczny. Tak, o Tobie mówię! Kto jest ślicznym kwiatkiem? Kto jest ślicznym kwiatkiem? Ty jesteś! Co? Oh nie bądź zazdrosna Cecylio, przecież wiesz, ze Ciebie też kocham!... Dobrze, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę to może powinnaś znaleźć sobie inną matkę! (zaczyna płakać) ---- Voshy: ..i tak właśnie ją poznałem! Haha! Wiem, niezła historia! Co mówisz? Że chcesz się jeszcze pobujać na huśtawce? Dobrzee, chodźmy na plac zabaw! Palma: '''Jestem zbyt inteligentna na zabawę z taką niższą formą życia jak ty. '''Voshy: Ty jesteś tylko palmą! Palma: '''Och, ranisz me uczucia. To, że jestem od ciebie mądrzejsza nie znaczy, iż mogę ot tak sobie zlekceważyć lub zignorować te oszczerstwa, które do mnie kierujesz! Nie zniosę tego! '''Voshy: Ale serio jesteś palmą... Palma: Tak dłużej już być nie może! Nie mogę być już z tobą! Nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę! To już zbyt wiele nawet jak dla mnie! Voshy: Dobra, jak chcesz. (bierze palmę ze sobą i idzie do centrum miasta) Proszę pani? Jakaś pani: '''Słucham? '''Voshy: Oto palma dla pani. Na Palmową Niedzielę. (ucieka) Palma: ''(po chwili)'' Jestem ateistką. A propos, mój ulubiony kolor to zielony... ---- Jakaś pani nr 39313: '''Wiecie co, ja już tu dłużej siedzieć nie będę. Nie ma wąsa, to nie będzie, nasze krzyki na nic się zdadzą. '''Jakaś pani nr 2: '''Nie! Damy radę! '''Agata: Właśnie! GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! Reporterka: '''Jak państwo widzą, WOJNA O WĄS WCIĄŻ TRWA. '''Jarosław (do kamery): WINA TUSKA!!! Jakiś pan nr 19314: '''Ale ta pani rację. Dajmy sobie z tym spokój. Tak przy okazji to dzisiaj jest wspaniały koncert i MUSZĘ, po prostu muszę go zobaczyć. Żegnam państwa i życzę wielu łask w dalszej obronie wąsa. '''Agata: Jaki koncert? ---- Berlin: Od zawsze o tym marzyłam! Czerwony: To się cieszę. Zaraz wyjdziesz... Berlin: Już się nie mogę doczekać...! Czerwony: Och, krejzolo, momencik. O, już pora. Dalej, na scenę! Berlin (wchodzi na scenę, szeptem): Żebym się tylko nie wyjebała... Czerwony: Raz, dwa, trzy i...! Jak się okazało, zadanie Berlin polegało na zaśpiewaniu wspaniałego cudu muzycznego przed wielką publicznością z całej Polski. '' ''(Muzyka gra) Berlin (zaczynając śpiew): Jestem śliczna, higieniczna, przy tym silna niczym tur, rozkochuję w sobie chłopców, za mną poszliby pod mur, bo jestem sprytna i wybitna, romantyczna także jestem jak chłopięcy chór...! Bo jestem sprytna i wybitna, romantyczna także jestem jak chłopięcy chór. Duża jestem ociupinkę, zgrabna chyba nawet też, gdy wychodzę na ulicę, chłopcom wnet zapiera dech, bo jestem sprytna i wybitna, romantyczna także jestem jak wyborczy wiec! A ja mam w sobie coś takiego, co nie daje spać kolegom! Może oczy, może usta, może fakt, iż jestem tłusta! Może moja dobroczynność, to, że czasem jest smutna, chyba to nie daje chłopcom spać... A ja mam w sobie coś takiego, co nie daje jeść kolegom, może dłonie, może nogi, może mój zmęczony profil. Może moja duma, radość, może niecodzienna bladość. Może to nie daje chłopcom spać! Jeden biedak na mój widok odda swój kęs, drugi merda wręcz ogonem niczym wygłodniały pies... bo jestem sprytna i wybitna, romantyczna także jestem jak kaflowy piec! Bo jestem sprytna i wybitna, romantyczna także jestem jak kaflowy piec! Nienawidzą mnie dziewczyny za moją niedościgłą twarz, każdy ją zapamiętuje, choćby widział tylko raz, bo jestem sprytna i wybitna, romantyczna jestem niczym magistrala, bam! Bo jestem sprytna i wybitna, romantyczna jestem niczym magistrala, oł jea! A ja mam w sobie coś takiego, co nie daje spać kolegom, może oczy, może usta, może fakt, że jestem tłusta, może moja dobroczynność, to, że czasem jestem smutna, chyba to nie daje chłopcom spać! Ja mam w sobie coś takiego, co nie daje spać kolegom, może dłonie, może nogi, może mój zjebany profil, może moja duma, radość, może niecodzienna bladość, chyba to nie daje chłopcom jeść! Agata ''(mówi za kulisami): I kończymy z dźwiękiem proszę... '''Widownia:' (oklaski) Berlin: Bo ja mam w sobie coś takiego, co nie daje żyć kolegom, jestem śliczna, higieniczna, przy okazji sympatyczna, jestem sprytna i wybitna, fantastyczna i ambitna, a więc czemu mnie, na Miss Polonia mnie, na Miss Polonia nie chcą wybrać mnie?! Agata (wchodzi na scenę): Dziękuję, już koniec, schodzimy ze sceny... Berlin: Sama sobie zejdź, za młoda jestem! (kopie Agatę w stronę widowni) WON!!! Agata: (wskakuje na Berlin): Osz ty tępa ździro! (zaczyna ją okładać) Ty dzido szmaciana...!!! Berlin: Weźcie stąd tę wariatkę, potarga mi włosy crazy guurl! (drapie ją paznokciami) Nagle cała widownia wstaje i bije brawo. Dziewczyny przestają się bić i patrzą oniemiałem w kierunku ludzi. '' '''Berlin:' (zrzuca z siebie Agatę) To dla mnie, oni klaszą dla mnie... Dziękuję wam, też Siebie kocham!!! Pawian: Co ty sądzić o to? (na widowni) Widz: Co pan do mnie mówisz? (reguluje aparat słuchowy) A tak, występ... Świetny koncert dała ta Niemka, o tak, ślicznie zaśpiewała, wiency takich talentów, wiency! Berlin: NIE JESTEM Z NIEMIEC!!! ...Jestem z Berlina. Rafał: (przechodzi po scenie sprawdzając mapę) Nieee, to nie tu... (wychodzi) Agata: Ludzie, co was obchodzi ta Niemka, walczmy o wąsa naszego prezydenta! ODDAJCIE WĄSA! Skandujcie za mną! ODDAJCIE WĄSA! ODDAJCIE WĄSA! GDZIE JEST WĄS?!!! Rafał: Czy ktoś powiedział wąsa? Co wiesz o tym wąsie? Agata: W sumie to jakby nic, ale CHCĘ POWROTU WĄSA NA POLSKĄ SCENĘ POLITYCZNĄ! Astrid: (wlatuje przez ścianę) Hej, patrzcie, jakiego fajnego wąsa znalazłam! Sie normalnie bidulek błąkał sam po ulicy to go przygarnęłam, a co se będę... Widownia: '''Niepokalana Dziewica Boska Posłannica Służka, trzeba wznieść jej pomnik, zrobić ikony, namalować obrazy! '''Agata: Więc wąs się pojawił, zdaje się, że mój protest coś dał... Artur: Czy byłby ktoś tutaj łaskawy w końcu powiedzieć mi moje zadanie? Pawian: Ty? Ty musieć iść do pałac Saski. Ruuchy! ---- Artur: Pałac Saski. Och, jak cudownie, pałac, wspaniałe miejsce. Już się nie mogę doczekać. Idealne zadanie! Pojawia się na placu Piłsudskiego, gdzie miałby być Pałac Saski. Zaczyna się rozglądać. '' '''Artur:' Gdzie on jest...? Przyglądając się widzi tylko jakieś trzy łuki, a przed nimi wielki pusty plac. '' '''Artur:' Dzień dobry... wie pani gdzie jest Pałac Saski? Losowy przechodzień: Eee? Pałac Saski? Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? Artur: Dziękuję, smaż się w piekle głupia dewotko... (idzie dalej) ---- Voshy: (siedzi w parku ze zdjęciem palmy i płacze) Brakuje mi tego głupiego kawałka plastiku... Spędziliśmy cudowne chwile (retrospekcja i smutna muzyka) Nagle z wnętrza ziemi przebija się metro prowadzone przez Coosacka. Coosack: Jesteśmy na miejscu! Dziękuję za wybranie lini Coosacka! Voshy: Coosack! (rzuca mu się na szyję) Totalnie mi Ciebie brakowało... Coosack: Totalnie nawzajem! (bro hug) NA DWORCU... Pawian: Oto być koniec pierwszy dzień w Polska! My opuszczać Warszawe, a ktoś opuścić dzisiaj nas... My podsumować wasze osiągnięcia. Elizabeth - ty utrzymać się najdłuzej w autobus pełen starych bab i pokonać Jim. Jeden punkt dla Łasica, 0 dla Pawianów. Jim upupić. Łasice: Łuhuuu! Pawian: Agata, ty dzięki swój protest doprowadzić do odzukania wąsa. Ty wygrać, zdobywając punkt dla Pawianów. Rafał, ty być w podobna sytuacja, co Agata. Wy oboje przynieść chluba Pawianom. Agata i Rafał przybijają sobie piątkę. '' '''Pawian:' Zadanie z pływaniem wygrać Claudia, Caroline być luzer! Caroline: Ja... Ja nie wiem, jak to możliwe, ja jestem urodzonym zwycięzcą! Sylwia: Och, zamknij się. Pawian: Barczysty być idealna syrenka dla Warszawski lud. Ty ściągać większe zainteresowanie damskiego grona niż poprzednia syrenka. Prezydent Warszawa chcieć Ciebie zamiast pani z rybim ogonem. My oczywiście się nie zgodzić, ty musieć dalej cierpieć jako zwycięzca... Kolejny być Sylwia. Ty uratować świat przynosząc złota kaczuszka. Kolejny punkt. Astrid, ty być poszukiwana za akt wandalizmu na Pałac Kultury. Ty nie mieć punktu. Po za tym kwiatki być nierówno...! Astrid: To spisek! Ja znam prawdę! Pawian: Diabeł podać jej środki uspokajające, a ja kontynuować... Xander wygrać, wydostając się z Praga. Kamazu niestety zniszczyć samolot, na szczęście załoga i piloty były bakłażany. Co prawda teraz wegetariany mieć żałoba, ale Pawianek mieć to w zadek. Artur przegrać, bo nie znaleźć Pałac Saski. Artur: Bo on nie istnieje, głupia małpo! Pawian: Ty być głupi, ty wylosować to zadanie, Pawianek mądry! Voshy zostawić palme, ona nie dać kokosa, przegraństwo. Berlin też być przegrana. Berlin: Co ty do mnie mówisz paskudo niemyta? Ja zaśpiewałam jak anioł! Pawian: Nie, pan obok Pawian chwalić jakąś Niemke! Ty być Niemka? Berlin: No nie... Pawian: Więc nie dyskutować! Ostatni być Mikołaj, który zrobił sisi w Łazienki Królewskie. Rafał i Jim: Szacunek! (przybijają żółwika z Mikołajem) Pawian: W rozrachunku być wychodzić, że wygrać drużyna "Łasic jak barszcz". O. JEDEN. PUNKT. Łasice: YEAAAAAAH! Pawian: Drogie Pawianki, Pawianek być bardzo zawiedziony, że wy przegrać. Ktoś z was dzisiaj odpaść. Ale kto to być? Agata? Berlin? Xander? Claudia? Kamazu? Voshy? Rafał? Jim? My dowiedzieć się w następny odcinek podczas ceremonia eliminacji! My wawalić wtedy najgorszy luzer z pędzący pociąg! Ciu Ciuuu! Kategoria:Fanon/Scenariusze odcinków